


Love isn’t always unrequited

by Eli_Frenchie



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Innocent, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Frenchie/pseuds/Eli_Frenchie





	Love isn’t always unrequited

He glanced over at the clock as he had done every 30 seconds or so for the last hour. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised it’s not like his friend felt the same way he did. They were just best friends. They always would be, but at least they were best friends, at least they were close. They had slept in a bed together before and he had barely been able to control himself then. He didn’t know how he would manage.

Suddenly he heard a noise, a knocking at the door. He bit his lip, and forced himself to walk slowly to the door even though all he wanted to do was run into the other boys arms. He opened the door and smiled. “You ready Bear?” the other boy asks. “Always Grayson ” he replied. Locking the door behind themselves they made their way over to the field behind the house. Nobody ever came up there, it was secluded, perfect for what they were about to do.

Grayson searched through his pockets and then bit his lip. Looking down at the other boy he said “fuck man I’m so sorry, I’ve left it at home”. Bear pretended to be mildly annoyed as even though there was no way he could be annoyed at the beautiful blond haired boy in front of him, he didn’t want to make him suspicious. Bear sighed “look why don’t we go inside while we decide what to do okay?” Grayson nodded and they headed off. 

Once in Bears room they sat in silence for a little while. 

To break the silence gray stuttered “I…I think I know of a way to make this up to you”. He then moved closer towards Bear and tentatively placed his hand over the other boys. “There’s something I want to tell you” he mumbled. “It’s taken me a long time to get the courage to say this to you and it’s okay if you never want to see me again and you think I’m disgusting…well not okay but I understand if that’s what happens”. “Just tell me” the other boy says looking curious. “ We are best friends, we tell each other everything” he insists. Gray sighs he opens his mouth as if to speak but no words come out, he blushes and mumbles something inaudible, but Bear understands. 

He looks the other boy, takes a deep breath. Then he leans forward slowly brushing his lips against Grays. 

Then he whispers “I love you too”.


End file.
